Ranger Alliance 7
by Zeo Ranger 7
Summary: A short action story


Ranger Alliance.

By Zeo Ranger 7.  
Reefside, 2006. 

Chapter 1. Missing.

Hey Conner up for a ride, 

Alright Gamer dude,

Stop said a familiar voice,

Yo Dr O I got my driver's license,

So what's this, Ethan James you have failed you driving test,

Ok, I admit it, but driving a car is a lot different than driving a zord.

Well….. Haley cuts him off,

Tommy do you know these guys,

Goldar and Rito,

Look there someone else there,

Kimberly.

Suddenly Tommy stormed off in a big rage after Goldar and Rito .

Tommy wait…….

We'll get him Haley said Kira,

Dr O what our those,

Morphers,

For who Trent said,

Those guys.

R&R please.

Chapter 2.

A Ranger reunion.

No way shouted Conner ,

The originals,

Yes said Jason,

Wow said Ethan,

Kim……..

We know Goldar and Rito have got her,

Were you the guys who teleported these Morphers here,

Yes, we even got the Green Ranger Morpher just in case said Zack,

Also the White Ranger Morpher said Trini,

So our we ready said Billy,

Wait what about us shouted Trent,

Oh yeah here you go guys,

Our Dino Gems said Kira

And Morphers said Tommy

Thanks the teens said,

So now our we ready said Jason looking at Trent,

Yeah let's go and save a friend said Trini.

Short, I Know

R&R.

Chapter 3.

The Mission.

Here's the liar said Billy,

Let's go said Conner,

Tommy whispered Kimberly,

I'm so sorry about the letter I still love you

I love you to said Tommy,

Now let's….

Your not going anywhere Rangers shouted Rito,

Kimberly here's your Morpher said Jason

My Morpher replied Kimberly,

Yeah like old times said Trini

Ready guys said Tommy

IT'S MORPHIN TIME !

TIGERZORD!

MASTERDON!

PTERADACTYL!

TRICATOPS!

SABRETOOTH-TIGER!

TYRANNASAURAS!

In a flash of light they appeared ,

All together guys shouted Tommy

MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!

HA!

R&R.

Chapter 4.

Joined.

Need a little help shouted Conner

Never crossed our minds shouted Kimberly fending off half a dozen Ten goo warriors.

Ready guys shouted Conner

Ready shout the teens

Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!

White Ranger Dino Power Ha!

Then they appeared

DINO THUNDER! HA!

Thundermax sabers, Drago Sword

Sparks flew out off the Ten goo

Power Weapons ready shouted Jason,

Ready,

SABA!

POWER AXE!

POWER BOW!

POWER LANCE!

POWER DAGGERS!

POWER SWORD!

All together shouted Billy

POWER BLASTER SABA MODE

FIRE!

Bye Bye Ten goo warriors

Z-REX BLASTER with Brachio staff

FIRE!

BOOM!

Chapter 5.

A big Surprise.

Give it up Goldar it's over,

Don't be so sure said a mystery voice,

Lord Zedd, you were turned good,

That was a fake dear Tommy said another voice

Rita Repulsa,

Yes dear Tommy I'm here to,

It can't be said Kimberley,

Well it is young one,

Who our your friends,

The Dino Rangers said Ethan,

Ah yes the Dino Rangers Mesogog was telling me about you.

Mesogog said Trent,

Yes said I voice

Mesogog,

Time to go said Jason

Lets teleport

Right.

The rangers teleport out.

R&R.

Chapter 6.

The final battle.

Man, Lord Zedd and Rita this is bad said Zack

So is Mesogog said Kira

This is majorly bad,

Well we got to do it,

Ready said Tommy

Ready

IT'S MORPHIN TIME

TIGERZORD!

MASTERDON!

PTERADACTYL!

TRICATOPS!

SABRE-TOOTH TIGER!

TYRANNOSAURAS!

Dino Thunder power up, White Ranger Dino Power.

Let's do it said Ethan,

Right,

Shark Cycles, Raptor cycles,

Attack,

Hovercraft cycle to the rescue,

Lasers fire,

Goldar no! shouted Rito before being destroyed

Z-REX BLASTER

POWER BLASTER

FIRE!

Mesogog, Rita, and Zedd were destroyed.

Chapter 7.

Marriage at last.

We've decided

Were getting married said Tommy.

Wow I missus Dr O cool said Trent

Yeah cool isn't it

1Month later.

I do said Kimberly

I do said Tommy

You are now Husband and wife.

9 months later.

It's twins,

A boy and a girl said the midwife,

I'll call the boy Tommy Jason Conner Oliver

I'll call the girl Kimberly Trini Kira Oliver.

And that's the end of that said a old man and woman

Thanks Grandpa Tommy,

Grandma Kimberly

You're the coolest

Well……

Beep.. beep.. beep..

Ur we got to go

Ready said Tommy, ready said Kimberly

IT'S MORPHIN TIME!…………………………


End file.
